kungfupandafandomcom-20200222-history
Anvil of Heaven
Keep Tai Lung contained (formerly) Guard prisoners | Members = Vachir* Second Prison Warden* Hundun Others unnamed * = leader x = former member † = deceased | Affiliation(s) = Chorh-Gom Prison Master Flying Rhino Master Oogway Dragon Warrior Furious Five | Formed = Original formation: 20 years before Kung Fu Panda Reformation: "Rhino's Revenge" in Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness | Founder(s) = Vachir (presumably) | Disbanded = Original formation: After Tai Lung's escape in Kung Fu Panda Reformation: - | Films = Kung Fu Panda | Shorts = Legend of the Legendary Warrior (briefly) | TV shows = Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness | Books = Kung Fu Panda Issue 1 | First appearance = Kung Fu Panda }} The Anvil of Heaven is an elite army of one thousand . Their leader and warden of the prison they guard was Commander Vachir, though the Anvil now has a new leader since the events in Kung Fu Panda. Membership Current members * Second Prison Warden (leader) * Others unnamed Former members * Commander Vachir (former leader; presumed deceased) * Hundun History Formation On Oogway's orders, Commander Vachir led the Anvil of Heaven to the far-flung, snowy peaks of Tavan Bogd in outer Mongolia, thousands of miles away from the Valley of Peace. Working without rest, they hewed Chorh-Gom Prison from the living rock—a monstrous prison to hold a monster. Vachir personally designed the prison and its deadly defenses and has drilled his troops unceasingly, keeping them in a constant state of battle readiness in case Tai Lung shows any sign of movement. . Retrieved August 26, 2010. In Kung Fu Panda ]] It was the duty of the Anvil of Heaven to hold their one prisoner Tai Lung, and they did so for twenty years, with a thousand of them protecting Chorh-Gom Prison, guarding it and diligently prepared for any signs of danger. Despite all their preparation, their commander Vachir had become complacent about his prison and had no precautions, even as a messenger was sent from the Jade Palace to tell him to add further security to the prison. Thinking Tai Lung couldn't possibly escape, he was insulted and dismissed the request. However, later it was shown that the snow leopard had in fact broken free, and when he did, the Anvil moved to prevent him from escaping. Though they tried various means to fight off Tai Lung, even one thousand charging, weapon-wielding, heavily-armored and battle-ready rhinos couldn't stop him. The Anvil were eventually blasted out of Chorh-Gom by dynamite, flung at them by Tai Lung, and they landed outside the prison with all of their warriors down, and some barely moving. In Legends of Awesomeness and the Anvil defeated]] The Anvil were out of commission as guards of Chorh-Gom Prison after Tai Lung's defeat (also having survived their fight with him), but in the episode "Rhino's Revenge", a former member of the Anvil of Heaven named Hundun fought Po in attempt to seek revenge for losing his job. He was stopped and then taken as a prisoner to Chorh-Gom, which re-opened, with the Anvil once again serving as its guards. Members of the Anvil of Heaven have made other appearances throughout the series, and have arrested and contained other villains as well, such as Tong Fo, Taotie, and Mei Ling. In Kung Fu Panda Issue 1 After Tai Lung's escape and defeat, Chorh-Gom Prison was rebuilt to accommodate multiple prisoners. In the process, Commander Vachir was replaced by a new warden, who designed a brand new security system, which for safety reasons, could not be disabled. This warden was just as overconfident as his predecessor, and this was made clear when Po and the Furious Five came to test out this new security system, and they were led on a tour by the warden who described the prison's new defenses. During this tour, two guards in another room accidentally triggered the defense system, trapping the warden and the kung fu warriors insides. After the warden flew into a panic and knocked himself out, Po and the Five had to evade and destroy the numerous traps that were activated. They were eventually aided by the two guards, who triggered the Logs of Lamentation trap so the warriors could use the logs as stairs to reach an upper platform, taking the unconscious warden with them. However, the two guards did not tell them that landing on the platform would trigger another trap until after they had reached it, and the warriors were forced to face a barrage of large arrows. Fortunately, Po and the Five were able to block the arrows using the logs, and the two guards soon let down a rope ladder for them to climb up and escape. Fighting style The Anvil fight as an army, using an array of deadly weapons such as spears, hammers, axes, halberds, and bow and arrows. Being made up of rhinoceroses, the Anvil of Heaven are strong, tough, and attack directly, charging at their enemies. They also made use of the mechanisms of their prison in battle. However, their weapons and mechanisms proved useless when the Anvil faced Tai Lung, who effortlessly defeated every single soldier and even used their weapons and explosives against them. Clothing The Anvil all wear similar simplistic armor, composing of studded metal plates around the chest and waist, and shoulder guards and bands around the wrists. It appears that the armor also acts as a uniform, as all the soldiers wear the exact same armor outfit—save for Commander Vachir, who is shirtless. Trivia * During the prison break sequence in the first movie, one of the rhinos does the , a well-known sound effect that has become a popular "in-joke" due to its frequent use in comical situations in various televised media. Gallery Images Rhino-guards-marlet.png|Concept illustration of the rhino guards by Nico Marlet Rhino-guard-room-art.png|Concept illustration of rhino guard room by Tang Kheng Heng RhinoGuardsConceptArt.jpg|Two of the rhino guard variants - Medium Guard and Heavy Guard by Tony Siruno and Raymond Zibach Vachir&Anvil2.PNG|Vachir and the Anvil as pictured in Legend of the Legendary Warrior Anvil.jpg| Vachir&Anvil1.PNG|Vachir and the Anvil guarding the front gates of the prison from Tai Lung View more... Videos Legend Of The Legendary Warrior Chapters|The Anvil briefly featured in Legend of the Legendary Warrior (4:10 in video) Kung Fu Panda (2008) - Tai Lung Escapes|The Anvil in a Kung Fu Panda clip featuring Tai Lung's escape View more... References de:Amboss des Himmels Armee es:Yunque de los Cielos Category:Characters Category:Groups Category:Rhinos Category:Males Category:Minor Characters Category:Film Characters Category:TV Series Characters